


Bright Lights

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Neighbors AU, holiday decorating competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles was determined to beat Derek this year at the holiday house decorating competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've left out a few tags because it would give away the plot twist but it's all good and positive, don't worry :)   
> also no beta so if you stop any mistakes let me know!

“Scott, can you and Isaac grab the lights from the attic? We need to get decorating tonight.”

“No, you mean you need to get decorating. I don’t understand why you feel like you need to compete with Derek. He wins every year.”

“No he doesn’t Scott. He absolutely doesn’t.”

“Hate to break it to you Stilinski but he does win,” Isaac said as he shuffled his way into the kitchen. 

“Shut up, both of you. Now get me the stuff. I’m gonna run out to the store and grab a few more things and I will be eternally grateful if you two could have all the boxes down and by the front door.”

Stiles needed to win. It was his and Derek’s 4th year in a row of trying to outdo each other and Stiles needed to go big. 

Derek already had the lights up, a mixture of white lights and multicolored ones. Derek’s house always looked good. The decorations were never too tacky but they were perfectly over the top. The outside of his house was filled with sparkling snowflakes, lights, and wire reindeer- covered in white lights.

Stiles on the other hand did cheesy and tacky like no other. He loved the huge inflatable characters and the plastic Santa with reindeer. 

He got to the store, grabbing a couple packs of light up candy canes and a few mini light up trees to stick outside. 

Stiles hummed to himself the entire way home, feeling good about this. For once, he wanted his house to be better than Derek’s. 

Technically there was no official competition or anything but they themselves judged it based off how many people stopped and stared at their houses as they walked or drove by. 

When Stiles got home, he got straight to work. He grabbed the ladder from the garage, setting it up against the house so he could get started on the lights. 

It was close to 8pm by the time Stiles had finished. The lights and decorations were up and he stood back on the sidewalk admiring his work. 

“Stilinski,” he heard his name being called. 

Stiles turned around, a smile on his face. 

“Cora, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to say I think you’re house looks good this year. Might even look better than ours.”

Stiles gasped, “You better not let Derek hear you say that!”

“You know, I think he went easy on you this year. Seemed like he wanted you to win or something.”

“No he doesn’t. Derek always wants to win.”

Before Cora could say anything else, Derek strolled out the front door. 

“Derek! My favorite Hale! House looks good. Mine looks better though.”

“Stiles, your house looks like it was decorated by a 5 year old.”

“Derek you wound me. My house is perfect and festive ok.”

“Yeah whatever you say.”

Stiles went back inside, determined to search for any last minute decorations he could add to his creation. 

It was getting close to 10pm when there was a knock on the door. 

Stiles was digging through the fridge when he heard Scott call out for him. 

“Stiles, your boyfriend is here.”

In a jolt of excitement Stiles whipped his head up, hitting it against the shelf in the fridge. 

“Coming!”

“Ah, there’s my favorite man.”

Derek just rolled his eyes as he made his way inside the house. 

“Did you not eat dinner babe?”

“No, I was too busy trying to out-decorate you. Wanna eat with me? I have pasta finishing up on the stove.”

“Sure, I’ll join you.”

They sat down to eat in comfortable silence before Scott joined them. 

“Okay so I don’t understand this decorating competition you guys love each other and I think it’s weird that you’re so competitive about it. Is this like some weird kind of month long foreplay thing you guys are into because that’s just weird.”

“What the hell Scott? No- well maybe I don’t know. It’s just that it started so long ago and it’s what brought us together and it would be weird to not do it?” Stiles said, unsure of why they still do it. 

“Okay but what about when you two eventually live together and have the same house, how are you gonna compete then?”

“Don’t know Scotty, we’ll figure it out then.”

Later that night, Stiles turned over in bed only to find Derek not there. 

He tried to fall back asleep but he couldn’t, not without Derek there. 

He got up, and walked around the house to find his boyfriend. After striking out while checking the bathroom and kitchen, Stiles went to the living room, looking outside the window. 

Much to his surprise he saw Derek putting up more lights on his house, this time with the help of Cora and Laura. 

Stiles shrugged it off before going back upstairs. He knew Derek had a reason for whatever the hell he was doing at 3am. 

Stiles forgot about it again until later the next day and Derek was dragging him outside. 

“Der babe it’s late why are we outside?”

“I wanna show you something ok just stay here for a second.”

“Oh for the love of god if you brought me out here to show me your lights and to gloat I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Stiles c’mon, humor me for a second ok?”

“Yeah fine.”

“Right so close your eyes and I’ll tell you when you can open them again.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously.”

“Fine,” Stiles huffed as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He could sense when the lights went on, the brightness of them slightly making themselves known through his eyelids. 

“Can I open them now?”

“One sec I just need to – ok. Open them.”

Stiles opened his eyes and felt his heart flip. 

On Derek’s house was a new set of lights, this time spelling out something. 

On Derek’s house were the words ‘marry me?’

Stiles’ jaw dropped in shock as his eyes flit back and forth from the lights and back down to Derek who was down on one knee in front of him, holding a ring in his hand.   
“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. I love you more than you will even know and these last 2 years have been the best of my life, being with you. And I would love nothing more than to be your husband, if you’d let me.”

“Oh fuck. You giant sappy dork, of course I’ll marry you.”

Stiles helped Derek up, slipping his new ring on before throwing his arms around Derek to pull him into the most sincere kiss of his life. 

Behind him he was vaguely aware of Scott, Isaac, Laura, and Cora cheering but he blocked it out for now. 

All that mattered was Derek and how they were SO gonna kick their new neighbors’ asses at any future holiday decorating.


End file.
